An Unexpected Love
by Senorita Rage
Summary: Gray just wants to be a blacksmith until he falls in love with the new farmer Jack. Will he get his man or does Jack have a few UGLY surprises up his sleeve? Read and Find out. JackGray
1. A Crash with Fate

_I do not own any Harvest Moon games. For if I did I would make Gray ten times hotter! This is my first fan fiction so don't go easy on me, b/c I need your bitchy comments to make me a better writer. But kind comments and things that you liked about my story are always welcome. That is all. _

_P.S. This is a yaoi fan fiction. If you are uncomfortable with guy/guy pairings do not read, then complain to me. Onward to Reading!(if you are comfortable with yaoi.)_

An Unexpected Love

Ch.1 A Crash With Fate

I moved to this town, with the hopes of becoming a blacksmith. I became bitter and furious when my grandfather never approved nor praised my work. My cheerful self died, and a sardonic, anti-social Gray was born.

I came back to reality, where I was in the blacksmith shop that was owned by my grandfather, The Forge. I was standing beside my grandfather, Saibara, while working on a blue broach that was for one of the customers.

"Gray! Do you call that sorry piece of metal, a broach?" Yelled a rash elderly man. Saibara had bleach hair due to old age, which was everywhere on his face except the top of his head. He had a little white mustache above his wrinkled lips. There were several wrinkles on his face that came from severe stress. Just because he was lacking in age, did not mean his strength had faded. He was as strong as ever, perhaps even stronger.

"I worked really hard on it!"_ If working really hard on it meant my fingertips starting to bleed, then yes I worked my ass off!_

"I suppose, nut your best is really disappointing."

"What! Why you..." My voice had just reached a new level of anger.

_If only I could hit old people, he'd be out the window right now! _

"Don't you raise your voice at me young man!" Shouted an equally frustrated man.

Instead of trying to be calm there was steam coming out of both of our ears. The tension between us became unbearable. It seemed as if a fistfight would begin any moment.

It was always like this. I was always blowing my top off when my grandfather started jeering at my work. Never once have I heard a compliment, and it was really starting to piss me off!

"I suppose it's not totally hideous."

"Really?" Was my grandfather actually trying to praise my work? After years of hell and torture of being a blacksmith apprentice, it was really starting to pay off.

"It's actually quite good..."

_Wow, count my lucky stars._

"For a monkey riding a tricycle!" Then he starts to chuckle rudely at my expense.

_Okay, maybe I counted them a little too soon._

"What!" He had finally stopped laughing. "I'll have to make major changes on it."

"No, let me do it!" _I was determined to prove to this hard ass of a bitch, that I could do good work._

"Fine, but the changes are to be made here, here and here." He was pointing to the improvements that needed to be added to the broach.

"Yes, sir."

"This broach is for the new guy at the farm. He'll be coming tomorrow to pick it up."

I looked at my grandfather and saw a twinkle of respect in his eyes.

"What?" I said. _The look on his face was something I have never seen before. Basically it was freaking me out._

"Gray, I've been thinking, you've been very stressed lately so..."

_Hmm I wonder why. Not! It's because of you, you old hag!_

"I think you should find yourself a girlfriend."

"Ah!" I just fell over from a state of shock and was starting to sweat really hard at the moment.

"Why the hell would I do that!"

"Gray, women ease the stress off our lives."

_It's not that I wasn't interested in Karen, Elli, Mary, Popuri and Ann. They were nice and all, I just felt no real attraction to them. The main reason I wouldn't date was my fear of rejection, that some one wouldn't accept me because of the way I am. Another reason was being known, as the town anti-social wasn't an attractive feature._

"No, thanks."

"You know Gray, I could arrange it."

_Hmm...having your grandfather force people to go out with you, also not an attractive feature._

"Um...as tempting as that sounds no."

"Suit yourself, but when you're starting to feel lonely don't come crying to me! He had a look of disappointment on his face as he exited the Forge.

XXXX The Next Day XXXX

I was running to the Forge because I had overslept and was late to work. _It took me most of the night to perfect the broach, but I did it. In your face, bitch!_

I was in my own fantasy world not noticing that some one was in front of me.

C-CRASH!

I crashed skulls with this guy and we both ended up on the ground. I was collecting my scattered lunch that was everywhere.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." He started apologizing like crazy.

"You should watch where your going, klutz!" I was still collecting my lunch when I said this.

_That was my inner jerk shining through when I said this. Oh, no where's my broach?_

"I believe this is yours." The stranger handed me the broach. I looked at it. There was a tiny dent in it. _My grandfather will defiantly notice this. Shit! I'm screwed._"Thanks." This is the first time I looked at the guy I had collided into. He had two gorgeous brown locks going into his eyes. The rest of his beautiful hair was covered by a blue hat, which was turned backwards. He had dreamy chocolate eyes, and it felt like looking into his soul. He was wearing rustic, blue trousers with old brown boots. There was a cherry colored handkerchief over his shoulders and were tied into a knot. He was wearing a plain looking shirt under his trousers and it was rolled up to his elbows.

_Oh my goodness, I was touching his hand. It felt oddly warm, yet it wasn't sweating. His hand felt soft._

"Um, you're holding my hand."

"Oh, s-sorry." I felt myself blushing.

" It's okay..." He smiled.

I looked at my watch. It was 11!_ Shit! I was an hour late!_

"My name's..."

"I'm sorry but I'm late for something!" _What the fuck, was I doing! A cute guy was going to give me his name! Why do I always do the stupidest thing imaginable?...Wait, cute? Did I just call a guy cute? ...I couldn't be, there's no way. I'll ponder this later, after the old bitch let's me have it!_

I walked into the Forge; my palms were sweating like crazy.

"Your late, Gray." He said this with a very disturbing look on his face.

"I know grandpa, but I..." He hits me on the backside of the head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For being late, you little punk!"

I have the broach right here, old man!" I handed it over to him.

I saw the look on his face turn from anger to enraged. All of a sudden we started bickering like crazy. Despicable words of hatred were being exchanged between us.

"Worthless, good for nothing punk!" These were a few of his kinder words aimed toward me.

"Bitter, wrinkly, smelly asshole!" Were a few of my kinder words of hate aimed toward him. _This was a battle of words, which I intended to win_.

Suddenly the door swung open.

'Um, excuse me?" It was the same guy I crashed into before.

"What do you want!"_ I was pissed off at the moment._

"Gray, be nice to our customers." _Apparently he calmed down pretty quick._

"S-Sorry." I was starting to blush again. _My inner jerk was on a role today._

"I came to pick up my broach." I handed it to him.

"My grandson made a dent in it. He apologizes for it." He gave me a condemning look.

"It's okay, it looks really good."

"Thanks." My blush turns an even deeper crimson red. I couldn't even look at him because I was so embarrassed.

"By the way, I'm Jack." I glanced up at him and he gave an 100-watt smiles.

"I'm the reason why he's late. We were both running and we crashed into each other, very hard by the way." I let out a small chuckle.

"Really." I looked at my grandfather. He looked rather embarrassed.

_Now I'm really starting to like this guy._

"I'm Gray, sorry about yelling at you earlier."

"It's okay. See you later, Gray." he walked out of the Forge waving good-bye.

_Wow, what a cool guy. Jack even liked the broach, although it was damaged. Wait, does this mean I like guys, Jack for example? God I really need to talk to my best friend, he'd know what to do._

_Next stop Kai's lodge._

XXXX To Be Continued XXXX

First off I have to give mad Props to my girl/BF Kenzie493 for helping my story not suck(turned a few of my bad ideas into good ideas) she edited my story and fixed spelling/grammar mistakes. So thank-you.

Secondly, Please Review.

Things for Gray to do in Ch.2 are:(By the way got this phrase from Gravitation manga)

Eat baked corn

Have a man-to-man talk(w/ Kai of course)

Get to read about how Mary flirts with Gray( This encounter not held in library! Shocker!)(She doesn't flirt like a floozy.)

Popuri acting like a over bubbly pink-haired freak(If I have offended Popuri and you like her for some strange reason let me have it!)

_Later,_

_Senorita Rage_

P.S. If you can think of better insults that Saibara could use, but still makes him sound old, please review me and tell.


	2. Talking With Kai

I got 68 hits for this story! Nice! I got 3 reviews, not so nice! The reason it took so long, was I wasn't in the mood to write but now I am so all's well. I was working on my other story, which you should totally check out. I would like to thank Kenzie 493, Lunarmercury and JaninaKeks for reviewing my story. The rest of you suck! Anyways here's Chapter 2.

Senorita rage

Ch.2 Talking With Kai

After my work at the Forge was done for the day, I strolled over to Kai's Lodge. Kai was one of the few people in town who understood me completely. He is my best friend after all, so it's natural that I come to him with my problems. But the question is would he accept me if I truly was gay? Not saying that I am.

I had just come to the town's beach. The sun was setting, and it looked especially beautiful with the ocean in the background. I entered the Lodge and there was Kai cleaning a table with a rag.

Kai always had a purple bandana on his head for some unknown reason to me. He had tanned skin and brown eyes. He wore a sandy colored vest with and under it was a plain cloth shirt. He wore brown, woren boots.

I sat down at the table he was cleaning and put a hand under my chin and sighed.

"I really need an order of baked corn right now." He looked up from cleaning the table.

"Hey Gray, What's wrong now?" **_He was good I had to give him that much._**

"Well excuse me for coming in hungry." He sat down and cocked one eyebrow up.

"Whenever your feeling down, you always ask for baked corn. Now spill. Did your grandfather yell at you again? You want me to beat the stuffing out of him? Yet again, he is a tough old bitch so that might be kinda hard."

I grin.. "What?"

"Kidding, but I got you smiling."

"Give me some baked corn and grape juice and I'll tell you what's up."

"Coming right up." Kai got up and started heading for the stove. He got the rag he was using and placed it ove rhis shoulder.

"You know what would really make me feel better? If this meal is on the house."

"You wish. He smiled at me. After he fixed he fixed me my meal, I ate in silence.

"So, you gonna tell me what's wrong or am I gonna have to drag it out of you?"

"Okay, I have love problems." He starts to snicker, rudely in fact. It reminded me of a certain person.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Now Kai had stopped laughing.

"Geez, Mr.Senitive take a chill pill."

"Sorry, I've been acting like a bitch lately." **_Wait did just call me Mr. Senitive?_**

"It's just funny that you're coming to me for love advice. That's all."

"Oh, yeah? Here's a punch from Mr.Sensitive." We exchange a set of friendly punches before the door opens.

There appears the figure of the town dofus, Popuri She had long pink flowing hair, with matching pink eyes. She was crazy for Kai, as she was childish. Kai seemed to flirt with her a lot.

"Kai! Guess what, Guess what,Guess what?" Shouted an overly excited Popuri.

"What**?" **said Kai.

" Look at all the pretty pink cat flowers I picked! Here have some!"She placed some dirty weeds over the clean counter.

"Popuri I just cleaned that!" yelled an angry Kai.

She had tears forming in my eyes. "I'm sooooo sorry Kai." She embraces him in a tight hug.

"It's okay. There, There." Kai said as he comforted herIt looked like he was annoyed.

**_Damn! Is that girl a hand full or what_?**

She was wiping her tears from her cotton candy eyes. "The reason I came over here was to ask you something."

"Well, what does the pretty lady have to say." He did one of his famous smiles.

"Kai, stop it. You're gonna make me blush." She just made an annoying chuckle.

"This Friday is the Yearly Town Movie Night and they are showing The Notebook and would you like to see it with me? Pretty Please with sugar on top with whipped cream, hot fudge..."

"Alright already. I'll go with you."

"Yay! I'm sooo happy! Later Kai!" She left the lodge jumping up and down.

"Well, she's a handful. **_Understatement of the century_**.

"So, what did you want to tell me Gray?"

"The thing I wanted to tell you is that I have an inner conflict about myself."

"Hm,like what?"

"Just this morning I crashed into this guy..."

"Wait, was it on purpose?"

"No!" **_God, how can he think that?_**

"Sorry, go on with your story."

"So, we crashed really hard and then when I gained concisness, I was checking him out! So now I'm not sure if I'm gay or straight or whatever! I was talking so fast I was wearing myself down.

"So basically, the crash turned you gay." He laughed at this.

"I'm being serious here."

"Maybe it's just a phase. But would it be so bad if you were?"

"Well, hopefully it's just a phase you know." **_God I was freaking out here_**.

He was fixing his bandana, it seemed like he was trying to coop with all this information.

"Look, Gray even if you are gay I would accept you. You know I'm..'

"No, no ,no! I'm not gay, it's just a phase! I don't wanna be."

"Oh." He looked down.

I didn't know it at the moment, but that was a fatal mistake that was gonna cost me later on.

"Well, then I've got a plan to see if you truly are gay my friend. But first was this guy who crashed into you..sexy?" He had a silly grin on his face.

"N-No! Look, are you going to tell me your plan or not!" My face had reached new shades of crimson.

_**On my to do list**_

_**1. Learn how to control my blushing**_

_**2. Kill Kai**_

"Okay, Okay. What you have to do is go out on a date with a girl to the Yearly Town Movie Night**."**

"I can't do that!" I shout a little more loudly than intended

_**I admit it, I've never been on a date before, so that's why I was so apauled at the idea of it. Being the town anti-social doesn't neccessarialy make girls want to ask you out. It's not that I wanted them to ask me out any ways.**_

"Why. It's not like anyone wants to go on a date with me."

"I have a person telling me otherwise."

"Who?" **_Was someone actually interested in me? Why? I was average and my personality could improve by a long shot_.**

"Mary."

"Yeah, what about her? **_Oh no._**

"Wait, you mean Mary has a crush on me?

"Yep."

"Why? **_I only had a real conversation with her once. The only time I see her is when I'm at the library and I check out books."_**

"Look, I don't know why but just ask her out to this thing to prove if your gay or not. If it makes you feel better on Friday we'll double date you and Mary and Popuri and I, okay?" **_He patted his hand on my shoulder. It felt good, wait what am I thinking?_**

"You done eating your meal romeo? I gotta close up." **_There was that sense of_ _humor I loved._**

"I'm done jackass.**" **We left theLodge after Kai closed up. We were still disguising the matter when a stranger appeared before us. As we got closer her idenity was revealed.

"Mary what are you doing here?" Kai asked the question that had been on all our minds.

Mary was the bookworm who owned the town library. She was shy and had the library look going for her. She wore round brown glasses and her hair was as black as the night and tied into a neat braid. She wore a blue dress that came down to her ankles and underneath it was a plain blouse.

"Um...I wanted to ask Gray if he wanted to walk me home." Mary said in a quiet tone.

_**Why would Mary want to walk me home? Did she actually have a crush on me like Kai said?**_

Kai leaned into my ear and whispered "Do it. Don't forget to ask her out. Remeber I'll double with you, so it'll be okay." I nodded my head.

"Sure, I'll walk you home."_** I don't even know why I'm doing this. I don't have feelings for her. I may seem like a hard ass on the outside, but I was a big ol' softie. I would describe myself as lasasuna. Hard on the **outside **and soft on the inside. There was a point to this metaphor of mine. Suppose Mary did have a crush on me, wouldn't it be wrong to use her for my own selfish purposes? Just to see if I'm gay or not. Who the hell am I kidding? I just want this confusion to be over with. I'm not gay and I'm proving this theroy.**_

"See you at the inn." Kai yelled as he walked the opposite direction.

We have been walking silent for a few minutes so _I _decided to break the silence.

"So,..how are you?" I asked. I couldn't think of anything else to say. The silence was deafening.

"Beneficial. Um, Gray do you know what this Friday is?" She asked in a mousey voice.

"It's the Yearly Town Movie Night, right?" I answered.

"Yes and they're showing The Notebook, which is a very romantic movie don't you agree?"

"Sure." Of course haven't seen the movie it was a romantic chick flick. Which couples see.

"Would you like to go to this social affairs event with me? It would be worth your time and..." We just arrived at her house.

I did the stupid thing of nodding because she was talking so damn fast my brain was starting to hurt.

" My expression of gratitude will forever be yours." Translation thank-you very much. Then she slammed the door.

When I arrived at the inn I saw Kai waiting for my return impatiently.

"So how did it go?" Kai asked in a bored tone. Which was weird because wasn't he the one who encouraged it? I gave him a thumb-up. I had a displeased look on my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a concerned manner.

_**Let's see, I'm forced on a date with this girl I hardly know! And I have this huge headache from her fucking blabbing! That's what's wrong!**_

"Nothing." **_I smelled doom in my future_**.

_**XXXX TO Be Continued XXXX**_

_**I think I made Gray show his emotions way to much in this chapter. I wanted him to be more collected, but hopefully things worked out for the best. The Yearly Town Movie Night is way to long of a name. I got this idea from Gilmore Girls by the way. The name was shorter for this event, so if you know it please tell me. Aren't you wondering what's going on with Kai? Well you'll find out in later chapters. Since it took so long to submit this the next chapter will be up by Monday morning, latest. Please review, I know you people like this story b/c I'm getting a ton of hits! I did Popuri's character after my Bff Kenzie493.**_

_**Thing for Gray to do in Chapter 3**_

_**Get threaten by Basil**_

_**Avoid getting kissed**_

**_Seeing Jack get jealous(over me!) Don't forget to review!_**


	3. Forced Date

_I just want to say who the hell I was kidding trying to make a deadline for myself. Summer school's been killing me so that's why this is really late. I don't own anything involving Harvest Moon. T T If you are disgusted by heterosexuals kissing then don't read. LOL Enjoy._

Ch.3 Forced Date

XXXX Friday, The Forge XXXX

_How can I get out of this forced date with Mary? Hm, I could always fake sick. Nah, Kai would just drag my ass to the stupid event. Great as if my life didn't have enough drama, I'm being forced to date this nerdy girl I barely know and I could possibly be gay! I also might be in love with that stupid farmer Jack! That stupid-hunky- chocolate eyed-hottie-farmer.drool Wait, what the hell was I thinking._

"Gray, Gray." Some one was shaking me. I awoke from being in my own universe and was thrown back to reality

"What you son of a bitch!" I looked to see the face of the devil, glaring at me with a death stare.

_Damn it! Why do I always do that? Note to self: in the future try not to upset evil bitch, purposely._

"What did you call me boy?"

"Um, sorry grandpa I just have a lot on my mind."

"Don't let your personal life affect your work." His gaze softened. "Care to tell this old geezerabout it?"

"I'm just worrying about the Yearly Town Movie Night."

"Oh, you mean how you have a date with a certain young lass this evening."

"How the hell do you know that you old fart?" _Jeez, is he stalking me or something._

"Gossip in this town , spreads like Wildfire. I heard this bit of information from Ellen." He blanked out for a minute. _Probably thinking of Ellen._

"Grandpa, Grandpa." He was still blanking out as I shook him.

Guess there's only one way to do this. I rolled up my sleeves as I prepared for what I was about to do. I got the silver hammer and pounded it into some orichalc. He was startled out of his daydream and fell over. _That should do the trick. There's no way that could have killed him. He's too stubborn to die._

"What the hell are you trying to do boy? Kill me?" _If that would've killed you I would have tried it a long time ago._

"You old geezer I was just waking you up from your wet dream."

"What!" He blushed madly. "It wasn't a wet dream! Can't a man daydream! I also forgot to give you this."

"What?" He firmly slapped me upside the head.

"What was that for gas bag?"

"For wasting a perfectly good piece of orichalc."

"I told you I banged that piece of orihalc to wake you from your wet dream!"

"Get back to work boy! A monkey would be more useful than you, you bad mouthed punk!"

_Uggg! There was no point in arguing any more. God, I can't stand him._

For the rest of the work day all that could be heard was the banging of hammers to cold hard pieces of metal like both of their hearts.

XXXX Hours Later XXXX

"Gray your shift's done. I'll finish from here."

"What?"

"You have a date to get ready for."

"Wow, thanks." _I was actually flattered by him._

"Oh here." He handed me a banquet of yellow tulips.

"Um, thanks I don't know what to say."

"No you dolt! Give these to Mary for your date. Let her think you have some class, even though you don't have any." He laughed at his own joke.

My eye just twitched. _Never a gun when you need one._

"Make me proud boy. Remember your manners and have class. I know It'll be hard but try."

"Thanks grandpa."

"Have fun Gray." _Wow, that was a surprise. _

Just as I left the Forge, I looked up and there was a smile planted on his face.

_Maybe he's not so bad after all._

XXXX Mary's House XXXX

I got ready for this date but not much enthusiasm. I was in front of Mary's house wearing a lavender polo shirt but had my classic UMA hat and khaki pants.

"Well here goes." Just as I was about tp knock when Basil, Mary's father opened the door. He was towering over me, gazing at me with piecing eyes of hate. He was very well built and tall. He had chocolate mousse hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello, Gray we've been expecting you." He had a creepy smirk placed upon his lips.

_I have a bad feeling about this._

I was dragged into Mary's house by Basil. He then plopped me into a chair. He then pulled up a chair and sat across from me.

_I felt like I was being intimidated by the FBI. To top it all off I just needed a very bright light shown in my face._

"Gray, it's so nice to finally meet you." Basil grabbed my hands (by force) and shook them very hard.

"For a while, we thought Mary had made you." Anna just out of no where just appeared. She laughed at her own joke.

"You know Gray, when Mary described you, we didn't think you would be so much cuter in person." She gave me a wink.

_Eww, was she hitting on me? Before I was frightened now I'm disgusted._

"You are just the cutest little thing." She grabbed my cheeks.

_Now she's making fun of me!_

"Anna, why don't you go upstairs and see if Mary's done getting ready." Basil looked ticked off.

"Fine." She walked up stairs.

"Sorry about that Gray. My wife can get a little out of hand."

_No shit._

"It's okay."

"The movie is only 2 hours long and it's a 15 minute walk home. So there will be no lollygagging do you hear me boy!"

_Damn you bitch! _But what I really said was "Yes sir."

"If you break her heart and I find out, I'll find you then I'll kick your ass. Do you understand me.?" He yelled in a forceful voice. I nodded my head.

"I-I brought her flowers." I handed him the flowers. I sounded as if I pissed my pants. I looked down. _Nope still good._

"That's nice." He then got a sudden displeased look on his face.

"You brought her yellow tulips! How dare you!" He brought me up by the collar of my shirt.

"Do you know what these flowers represent?"

"Um, no."

"They mean hopeless love! What are you trying to tell us Gray!" Before I could answer my attacker Mary appeared.

"Stop it daddy!" She helped release me from Basil's grip.

"Oxygen good." _Dan why did I have to be set up on a date with a girl who has Satan for a father!_

"Are you okay?" _What do you think! I was almost killed by Satan!_

"I'm fine." I was smart enough to be nice after her father just threatened me.

"Mary you look beautiful." Basil said.

"I got these for you." I handed Mary my messed up tulips.

"Thanks." She grabbed my hand.

"Run." _That much I could do. _

Basil was about to open his mouth when Anna covered it. "Bye kids, have fun."

I finally had a good look at Mary since all the ruckus that happened. She really did look nice. Her black hair was straight down instead of her usual messy braid. She had a flowy navy blue skirt and a plain blouse. She had a beautifully crafted turquoise stone necklace across her neck.

"You look very nice."

"Thanks." She blushed at my comment. The rest of the walk was silent.

When we arrived Popuri was clinging to Kai's arm and staring at him lovingly. Kai looked bored out of his mind. For the Yearly Town Movie Night there were hundreds of chairs lined up in front of a huge movie screen.

They approached us. ""Hey you guys made it. I surely thought Gray was going to chicken out and that was a good excuse to kick his ass too. Darn." Kai gave me an amusing look.

"Please, you wouldn't want be able to kick my ass even if my hands were tied behind my back.

"Really?" He playfully punched me.

"Yeah." I punched him. We exchanged a set of playful punches before Popuri stopped us.

"Boys, stop being childish." _Who are you calling childish Miss Little Red Riding Hood!_

"Jeez, Popuri stop ruining our fun!" Kai said.

"Kai stop being a silly billy. Let's go find some seats before the movie begins."

_If she ever used the term silly billy again I would literally kill myself._

"Ladies and gentlemen please be seated for the presentation of the Notebook. A romantic and touching tale of true love. Please enjoy." Moments after his speech the movie began. Later on during the movie Popuri got some popcorn. She passed it to me.

Mary tapped my shoulder. "Gray I want to give you something." I looked at her. Her face was moving toward mine. It was coming closer and closer so I panicked. I bent down hurriedly and accidently hit her right in the face. Wham!

"Ow, Gray that hurt!"

_That was too close._

"Sorry, I dropped something." That was the first of two attempts at her kissing me. The second attempt I wasn't so lucky. I believe it was the middle of the movie when those dreadful lips of hers were pressed against mine.

I was actually getting into the movie. _I admit it. I'm a sucker for romantic movies. _She tapped my shoulder once more.

"What?" I said in an aggravated tone.

I turned my head and my lips brushed against hers.

Mary had tried to deepen the kiss to get m to respond.. There was no passion nor fireworks._ In my own words, it felt like dog drool. Her breathe didn't smell good either._ I opened my mouth to breathe. _Big mistake._ She forced her tongue into my mouth. _Hell no! I ain't taking this shit no more!_

"I gotta go." I muttered. I was gonna get up and get the hell out of here.

"Gray wait." She whispered. I looked back before running. Mary was on the verge of tears and Kai wanted to get up and ask what's wrong but Popuri was clinging to him like the end of the world was going to come. I began running then bumped into the most unexpected person.

"Jack?" _My heart had just leaped. I felt my throat getting dry._

"We have to stop meeting like this. So are you here with anyone?" He smirked.

I blanked out. "Yeah, I'm with Mary."_ Damn it!_

"Oh really." He looked jealous. _Did I just make Jack jealous?_

"Well, I should get going, you have to go back to your date."

"No, it's not really working out for either of us. It was a forced date." _Okay that was a mostly a lie but hey I don't want to disappoint him. It's either Jack or the lip locking monster. I chose Jack._

"Really want to walk to the beach with me?"

_Yes, Yes, YES!_

"Sure." I replied cooly.

"I'll race you." We started running. I left him in the dust. He playfully tackled me, making us tumble in the sand.Our hair was messed up and there was sand down our pants but we didn't care. We just laughed enjoying each other's company.

" I totally won." I say. I start brushing the sand off of my hair. Jack does the same to himself.

"Do you wanna talk?" That's what we did for the rest of the evening. I was so caught up in talking with Jack that I forgot about a certain some one.

"Jeez, it's late. The Yearly Town Movie Night was over two hours ago. Well I need to get going Gray, later." He gets up and leaves.

As I sit there and recall all that's happened I see a cherry-colored handkerchief on the ground, which looked simalir to Jack's.. I pick it up._ He must have left it._ I sniff it and memorize his scent. That's when it hits me.

_Shit! What about Mary!_ I start running knowing I will have to face Satan's(basil) wrath!

_XXXX To Be Continued XXXX_

_Blabbing begins_

_I edited all the mistakes and had a different ending. Sorry it took so long. Hopefully I didn't lose any fans in the process. Gray got a lot of action in this chapter, am I right or am I right? ',3 Anyways I hate how in this chapter I made so many people crazy. Like Saibara-he was extra kooky w/ his fantasies. Basil-Poor Basil he's a friendly guy (I'm friends w/ him in my game) who I made a lunatic when it comes to his daughter. I feel I made Mary the bad guy when she's all over Gray, he'll pay for it later. I want to explain Gray's character. He's not a robot he has feelings. He's like Eiri Yuki(from Gravitation) he's all sardonic but he really has good intentions for things. For boy/girl version the more you get to know Gray the more he opens up. He just doesn't open up quickly like some people do. He's kinda like me. Senorita Rage_

_Blabbing over_

_Things for Gray to do in Ch.4_

_Gray gets a new look_

_Gray gets a reward for returning Jack's handkerchief_

_Kai gets jealous_

_Stay Tuned for Ch.4_


	4. Ass Whoopin

I'm making a comeback! Sorry for taking so long my computer was all screwed up and I couldn't type anything. I'm making several updates in my stories stay tuned. There's a flashback in this chapter I'll say when it begins and when it ends. Bad language in this story, beware. A little O.C.ness. Also I'm sorry but I'm only doing one of things for Gray's things to do in Ch.4.

Ch.4 Ass-Whopping'

"Here let me get some more ice for it." Kai said as he put a bag of peas on my new black eye. We were at his Lodge talking about my shiner. I told him all that had happened after he saw me running like hell.

"So how did you get that shiner again?" Kai asked.

I sighed. I thought back to that night.

XXIX Flashback Begins XXIX

I realized I had forgotten all about Mary, and I felt a guilty. So I started running like frightened little boy I was toward her house. When I got there I was knocking like a madman. Then stood evil himself. A large towering figure was standing before me. He glared at me with tremendous hate.

"What are you doing here boy?" He asked in a gloomy voice.

" I, um...I want to see Mary because I kinda ditched her at the last minute and I feel really bad. I want to see if she is okay.

" You know, you broke her heart, you know that. She's crying her little eyes out. Poor girl."

"I kind of suspected that." I put my hands together in a pleading way. "Can I please see her, I want to make amends."

He rubbed his temples with his large hands. He looked like he was pondering the thought. "Sure why not. I don't see the harm."

"Really?"

"Actually I do!" BAM! I saw his manly hand come but didn't dodge it. I flew like 5 feet and landed on my ass! _Damn! That man can punch. If I was watching this, that would be Fucking cool. But when in a fight and your getting your ass kicked, all you can think about is the pain you are about to receive. Damn!_

"Damn, what was that for?" I felt blood. I felt my nose. _Shit! _

"Do you actually think I'm going to let you speak to my daughter, after what you did?" _Hell yes!_

"No." He picked me up by the collar of my shirt. Quiet easily in fact. We were so close that are noses were touching each other. I could see sweat forming in his brows. His mussed brown hair poking from beneath his hat. I was being held up by his large muscular arms. _I hate to admit it, but he's kinda cute. Damn I'm gonna get my ass kicked by Basil!_

Basil threw a few more punches toward my face and a few others toward my gut. I now had a huge blackish-purple shiner on my right eye. My lip was so puffed up that I couldn't even scream in agony. I felt my gut was on fire from the punches that landed there. To top it all off, I had this massive migraine which hurts like hell. _Call me a wimp, but that damn, that ass whuppin' hurts. Shit._

" If I ever catch you doing more than just looking at my daughter, then I'll give you another ass-whuppin. Worse than this one boy. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head. What more could I do. I mean my lips were too puffed for me to speak.. He let go of my collar.

"Here." He gave me a handkerchief. I used it to clean my face and to stop my nose from, bleeding. I gave it back to him.

"Sorry." He muttered just before he closed the door. I limped silently in shame to my grandfather's Forge.

XXXX The Forge XXXX

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Whoever's knocking you better have a good excuse or I'll kick your ass!" _Great, I have another ass whoppin' to look forward to. And this time it's from an old fart like him._

He opened the door. His face looked so surprised. It was either because I was knocking so late at night or because my face was so messed up. It's the obvious choice, my face was all bruised looking.

"Gray come on in." I let myself inside and sat in a wooden chair next to the stone fireplace.

"Put this on your shiner." He gave me a piece of ice cold meat. I put it on my eye. It felt chilly but it gave my bruised eye relief from this beating.

"Let's look at your bruises." He carried me so easily to his bed. I sat on the plain white comforter. His room was disorganized. There were books on the floor. There were papers scattered on his sturdy wood desk. _He tells me to be neat. Hypocrite. _

During that night he nursed me back to health not once asking questions ( it was not like I could answer them.) About this incident. This was a side of my grandfather I have never seen. His fatherly side.

XXIX End of Flashback XXIX

XXXX Morning, The Next Day XXXX

"Gray, wake up." I felt two pair of wrinkly hands pulling me out of bed.

"W-whattttt?" I yawned. I felt a hard slap on the side of my head.

"Wake up, boy." Now he was shaking me. "Wake up, wake up, wake up."

"O-okay. Stop shaking me!"

" Gray, since you're now feeling better, I need you to tell me how, who, where and when you got your ass whipped yesterday. Now!" He shouted in a raspy voice.

"Gramps, you are not going to like this story, but here goes." I told him what had happened. That I had ditched Mary(didn't tell him why) and because of that I got my ass whipped.

"I can't believe you did that to that poor girl! Jeez don't you have any class."

"Grandpa, I..."

'Gray there is only one more thing I can say." He had a really serious look on his face.

"What Gramps?"

" Gray, Rodney King just called."

"Huh" _What the hell?_

"And said, Damn I thought I got my ass whopped!" He starts laughing loudly.

" I'm leaving, grandpa." _Dumbass._

"C'mon Gray do you get it? I got that from one of my late night shows." He starts braying even more.

XXXX Kai's lodge XXXX

"So that's how I got here." I concluded. I was sitting in one of the tables close to the counter. Holding yet another piece of meat near my face.

" That sucks. And since when did your grandpa develop a sense of humor?" He was washing dishes in the sink.

"Kai." I gritted my teeth very aggravated.

"Okay, okay." He held up his hands in defense. He came over to my table without his dish. "At least the swelling is going down." He touched my face.

_I can't explain it exactly, but at that moment I felt something_ _from Kai_.

"I guess. Hopefully the town won't find out."

" I don't know it's a small town. But Damn you got your ass whopped!" He smirked.

"Kai! I'll get you!" I ran over toward him. He started running away. I cornered him at a table.

"Are you sure you want your ass whipped again?" He starts chuckling.

"Shut up!" He chuckles even louder."

_Friendship_ _is a wonderful thing. But when does it turn into much more?_

XXXX To Be Continued XXXX

Senorita is back after a long absence. I want to apologize for taking so long but seriously my computer was Fed up! I wanted to have Gray have his first kiss but after writing that ass-whuppin' scene it seemed it would be too much for a chapter.

1. I purposely put that Rodney King joke in there. I want to see if any of my readers know where it's from. It's from one of my favorite anime shows. In a review say from what show and who said it if you know.

2. "Sure why not. I don't see the harm" "Actually I do." In case you were confused. Basil was doing reverse psychology on Gray. Maybe he was a little O.C. In this chapter. Imagine it like this. If you found out that a guy ditched your daughter then have the nerve to come back wouldn't you kick his ass too. But not as much as Basil did it. Damn! Anyways hopefully after a long period of waiting that was worth it. Review, my loyal fans(hope I still have some)

P.S. If I overdid the ass-whuppin' part just tell me and I'll change it.

Gray's List pf things to do in Ch.5 (I'll actually follow)

_Get a reward for returning Jack's handkerchief_

_Kai gets jealous_

_Own and diss Gramps_

XOXO Senorita


End file.
